1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a system and method for selecting records from a list using privacy protection. More particularly, the present invention relates to a system and method for selecting and providing a reduction completion result to a user without exposing other records during the selection process.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many users perform record retrievals on a routine basis, such as retrieving a patient's medical history. These users may search their own databases or use a third party to locate a particular record. When searching for a particular record, a user typically provides a certain number of attributes in order to adequately search a database, such as a name or address. When the search returns multiple records, existing art allows the user to view each of the records in order for the user to select the correct record. For example, if a user wished to retrieve medical history for “Pat Smith,” the search result may return ten records, each corresponding to a different Pat Smith. In this example, the user may view information in each of the records in an effort to identify the correct “Pat Smith” record.
A challenge found with this approach, however, is that the user is privy to information included in each retrieved record in addition to the record that user wishes to actually retrieve. As a result, the user may view a person's personal information included in the records that the user has no reason to view.
What is needed, therefore, is a system and method that provides record privacy protection during a record query.